Melanesian Federationball
Christianity (main) Islam Indigenous Religions|friends = Best Friend! Timorball Kingdom of Laosball Japanese Shogunateball Manchurian Empireball Tringapore Vietnamball Colonialist Moroccoball German Confederationball Eastern States of Americaball|enemies = Leave Palawan Alone! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO OCCUPY PALAWAN|likes = Melanesian culture, tropical climate, cannibalism, island life|predecessor = Indonesia (West Papua, Papua, Papua New Guinea, Solomon Islands, Vanuatu, New Caledonia|intospace = No|type = Melanesian|hates = Rising sea levels|bork = Papua Papua|food = Taro, yams, fish, people|image = Melanesia.png}}Melanesian Federation is a country in Oceania. He used to be a constitutional monarchy, until a referendum happened, which saw him turn into a republic. He uses the Melanesian Kina as their currency, they use the G and I plug outlets, and they drive on the left side of the road History When Papua New Guinea fell, they reconstructed their nation. After years of reconstruction, they became an independent country once again. Many people in Indonesian Papua, who wanted to be a part of Papua New Guinea, were happy to join PNG, so they moved the capital from Port Moresby to Jayapura. The United Papua then sent a fleet to Solomon Islands, Vanuatu, and New Caledonia, uniting most of the Melanesian region. However, they have to deal with North Borneoball, which is not too far from them. They currently guarantee the independence of Palawan, because North Borneo has been threatening them, and Melanesia has been militarizing in fear of North Bornean expansion. In 2031, they became a republic Relations Friends: Palawanball - I like what you are doing, and your pacifist ideals. I know that North Borneoball is threatening you. I will support and defend you no matter what and I will guarantee your independence. I know that Khmer Empireball occupied you. I will avenge you Timorball - I signed a mutual defense pact with him Kingdom of Laosball - another friend in Asia, I am thinking about joining the Asian Unity Organizationball Japanese Shogunateball, Manchurian Empireball, Tringapore - more Asian friends Vietnamball - together we can defeat Khmer Empireball Colonialist Moroccoball - pro-west country in Africa German Confederationball - European friend Eastern States of Americaball - American ally and my inspiration Neutral: New Mongol Empireball - I honestly don’t know what to think about him. He is friends with the Khmer Empire, and he is crazy, but we are both aligned with the west Enemies: North Borneoball - Leave Palawan alone and stop sending your people to concentration camps! I thought nobody would repeat what the Nazis, Khmer Rouge, and North Korea did, but I was wrong, you are just as bad as those 3. At least he is dead now Khmer Empireball - He occupied Palawan. I will bring her back and you will suffer Statistics Population: 13.5 million GDP: 22 billion Democracy index: 9.2 (Full Democracy) HDI: 0.550 State ideology: Democracy Life Expectancy: 62.7 years Age of criminal responsibility: 16 Crime rate: 60 per 100,000 Poverty Line: 42.3% Unemployment rate: 3.2% Literacy rate: 63.7% Gallery 62E8E818-ECF4-4B50-AA03-9090119B13E6.png Another workkk.PNG Category:Oceania Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Indonesian Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Category:Islam